Naruto Enters to win
by Kinreimi-4eva
Summary: Naruto wants ramen any way he can get it, even by doing something he'll regret.grammar fixed
1. The Search is On

Naruto is walking around the leaf village when he sees a flyer posted on a fence. In big bold letters it says: DOG SHOW, BEST IN SHOW PRIZE A YEARS SUPPLY OF DOG BONES AND A YEARS SUPPLY OF RAMEN. As soon as Naruto sees the word ramen he was oblivious, stuck in a world of swirling soup bowls and steam. While Naruto is still in a daze Kiba comes up toward him, "Naruto, what are you staring at?" Questions Kiba, not getting an answer he takes a look for himself. "A Dog Show, " Kiba got a happy look on his face, "I should definitely enter Akamaru."

Naruto finally snaps back to reality, "you're entering, can I have the ramen if you win?"

"Yea, Right," Kiba announces sarcastically.

"You will, really," Naruto says in a voice of shear contentment.

"Naruto, didn't you hear the sarcasm in my voice," Kiba asks while looking at Naruto in a questionable way.

"Oh yea, sarcasm." Naruto grows sad.

"Well, I'll see you at the dog show, good luck finding a dog and all."

"Yea, good luck. Wait! I need a dog to enter," Naruto is amazed by the fact that he needs a dog to enter in a dog show. Naruto is again all by himself. "How can I get a dog for that show, how, how, how? Sign-ups end in three days. Or should I say who, I can ask Kakashi if I can use one of his dogs. They could win." Just then Naruto sees Kakashi, walking along the sidewalk across the way, reading "Icha Icha Paradise." "Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto yells while running toward him.

"What is it Naruto," Kakashi asks in the same why he always ask that question.

" I wanted to know if I could use one of your dogs for the dog show that's coming up," Naruto answers in a pleading way

"What's this, I thought that you liked frogs better."

"No Kakashi, I need a dog for the dog show not a frog."

"Sorry Naruto, I wouldn't let any of my dogs show."

"Okay Kakashi you know best." Naruto walks away in disappointment. As he is walking along, he all of the sudden gets an idea, "I can make a clone and have him transform into a dog, that's perfect," Naruto runs off to the ramen bar to enter. Naruto is stopped outside of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar by the rules for the show posted outside, and rule number one is no genjutsu dogs. " Oh no, clones are genjutsu."

"Na, Na, Naruto," a voice from behind Naruto comes out very softly. Naruto turns around to see Hinata standing behind him.

"Oh hi Hinata, do you want something."

"I…I…I heard you are entering the dog show," Hinata stutters out.

"I'm trying to find a dog to enter for the show," confesses Naruto.

"Well, I saw on a sign my dad is selling my dog," Hinata tells Naruto.

"He is? How much does he want for it?"

"Um, well, he wants 25,000 yen."

"Oh man, I'm going to have to work a lot in three days to get that much. Thanks Hinata."

"You're…You're welcome," Hinata whispers. Naruto hugs Hinata and runs home. As soon as Naruto is out of sight Hinata faints.


	2. Money, Money, Money

"How can I get that much money, so quickly." Naruto is searching around his apartment trying to find any money. All he could find is 2000 yen. "I need a job, quick." Naruto runs off to go find Kakashi-sensei again, to see if he could help. Naruto runs into Kakashi in the same place he found him before. "Kakashi-sensei, I have a question."

"Naruto, I already told you, you can't borrow one of my dogs."

"No, not that, can you tell me any jobs I can do in the next three days to get 25,000 yen?"

"Does this have to do with the dog show?"

"It may."

"I can give you 5000 yen if you paint my house and trim my hedges."  
"I can do that."

"well, I will be home in like twenty minutes, so you can start then, since you need more you can always ask Guy, and Anko, and some of the other Jonin and Chunin if they have some work you can do for them."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto runs off to find Guy. Conveniently, He is talking to Kurenai, Hinata's sensei. "Excuses me, Guy-sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, I have a question," Naruto admits.

"What do you want Kakashi's boy?" Guy questions in an angry way.

"Be nice, what would you like to ask Naruto?" ask Kurenai.

"I wanted to know if you two have any work needing to be done, I'm trying to buy Hinata's dog for the show coming up".

"Well, of course I can find something, anything for my Hinata, how much do you still need."

"I need 18,000 yen."

"Well if you pull my weeds, wash my windows, and bath my cat, I can give you 8000 yen."

"Guy, do you have anything I can do?" Naruto pleads.

"I guess I could use you as a training dummy for lee, I'll give you the rest if you can stand for ten minutes, if not I'll give you five k."

"Okay, I will start after I am done helping Kurenai and Kakashi," mentioning Kakashi under his breath. "Okay, I'll see you in an hour or so." Naruto ran off to Kakashi's place.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm here to help you."

"Alright, all the things you need are right there, I'll pay you when your done."

"Okay sensei." Naruto starts with the painting. After only five minutes he is already bored. "I have to continue, I must, I…I will make shadow clones," Naruto thinks aloud while doing hand signs. Fifteen other Narutos appear. "okay, men, 5 of you work on the shrubs and the other ten work on the painting, I'll supervise." All went very well with Kakashi's house now on to Kurenai's house. "Kurenai, I can help you now."

"Alright, Naruto here is the soap and water, and my cat is inside."

"Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto makes six copies of himself. "Two of you get the weeds, the rest of you wash those windows, I'll get the cat. Half an hour later. "Kurenai-sensei, can you tell Guy I will work with Lee first thing in tomorrow, ouch, oh, ouch?" Naruto says, words stumbling out of his swollen lips.

"Of course, will you be able to walk home you're rather beaten up?" questions Kurenai.

"I'll be fine," Naruto limps home covered with cat scratches and bites. The next morning Naruto got the rest of the needed money, lasting only eleven minutes fighting with Lee.


	3. Who much is that doggie in the window?

The next day Naruto finds Hinata to ask her about getting the dog. "Hinata, I have the money, how can I get the dog."

"Um, it is at my house, I can walk you there if you would like," Hinata says, turning bright red.

"I guess that would be alright."

"It's about a thirty minute walk from here." There was twenty minutes without talking.

"Hinata, I should have asked you before what breed of dog is it?"

"It's a Kai-Ken."

"Is that one of those fluffy dogs."

"Um, a no, it's like fifty centimeters tall, and has short black hair with light streaks."

"Oh, has it ever been in a show."

"Um, I'm not sure."

"You say um a lot, did you know that?" Hinata turns very red again. "Why do you turn red so much."

"Um, Um, I have a skin thing, oh, we're here, my house is the one in the back, the largest one, I'll wait here."

"Why can't you come with me?" Naruto questions.

"My father hates me for being so weak."

"What," Naruto yells.

"Don't be so loud," Hinata whispers.

"I'm going in there and I'm, I'm, I'm."

"No, you're not," Hinata interrupts loudly. "I mean, no you're not, I'm glad that you care, I really am, but I will be very sad if you end up getting yourself killed trying to fight my father, I can't let you, I just can't, just go in there and get that dog," tears start to well in Hinata's eyes.

"That's a much better idea, I'll be right back," Naruto runs off to Hinata's house. "I'm back," Naruto called when he go to the entrance.

"What took you so long?" Hinata queries with a yawn, from boredom.

"It was like twenty questions in there, he asked me about my whole family history, I had to tell him that I'm an orphan."

"I would see my dad doing that."

"I think he must have felt sorry for me, because he took 2000 yen off the asking price."

"No, he doesn't feel sorry for others, he must like you, the Hyugas do that a lot."

"What, like people?" Naruto asks.

"No," Hinata responds "like you," Hinata says under her breath.

"Did you say something," Naruto asks of course not paying attention.

"No, nothing."

"Okay."


	4. Let’s Get it On

The day of the show finally arrives. Naruto wakes up extra early and very tired, but he was still is very excited. The day of the dog show starts at 9:00am. When the dog show starts Naruto had no clue what to do. "Naruto, hey Naruto," calls a mysterious voice. It was Kiba and Akamaru. "Naruto, is this your dog?" kiba asked.

"Yep, I named him Sunny, after Hinata, since it was her dog," Naruto answers.

"What's your armband number, mine is 175."

"Mine is 234."

"234 to the ring, 234 to the ring," boomed over the loud speaker.

"Well that's me, good luck Kiba or should I say Akamaru."

"You too."

Naruto got into the ring to see ten other Kai-Kens in the ring before him. "How am I going to get the ramen if I don't even get to the best in show ring," Naruto thinks to himself with a whisper. Indeed he is wrong, he got best in breed, first in group, and from there he was competing for best in show with five other dogs, fighting for the best in show prize of dog bones and ramen, next best thing is just the bones. Naruto is partly sad and partly glad to see that Akamaru and Kiba made it to the best in show ring too. All five contestants did their best to get the judge to look over at them. It is now down to who will win. The judge excuses two of the competitors now all that is left is Naruto, Kiba, and a strange man with a Pug.

"All around the ring together please," commanded the judge. "Now here is the Hokage with Teuchi, owner of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, sponsors of this show, with the prizes and two beautiful ribbons, now can number 175 leave the ring, maybe next year."

"Good luck, Kiba whispers to Naruto as he leaves the ring. There was only Naruto and that man, he couldn't tell who it is.

"Reserve Best in Show will go to my Kai-Ken, Sunny and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes, Yes, wait Reserve."

"And that makes our Best in Show this year the Pug, Pakkun, and Kakashi Hatake."

"What?" Naruto screams.

"Hi Naruto, congrats on the reserve," Kakashi says in his normal casual way.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let you dog show."

"He wanted to, so I did."

"Here mister Hatake your ribbon, bone coupon and free ramen card, and Naruto here is your ribbon and bone coupon."

"Thank you," says Kakashi gladly

"Thanks," Naruto says sadly. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes."

"Are you going to share your Ramen with Sakura, Sasuke, or me."

"Um, no."

"Oh man."


End file.
